A) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical disc recording apparatus.
B) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is an optical disc recording apparatus for recording information on recordable optical discs such as a compact disc-recordable (CD-R) and a compact disc rewritable (CD-RW). The optical disc recording apparatus executes information recording by irradiating laser lights with difference in intensity corresponding to data to be recorded to change reflectivity of a recording layer. Then, the change of the reflectivity of this recording layer gives contrast on the recording surface. In recent years, a visible image has been recorded on the recording surface of the optical disc by using the contrast formed by the laser light.
In the optical disc recording apparatus, focus servo is executed for keeping a distance between a lens of an optical pickup and the optical disc constant The focus servo may fail not only in a case that there is adhesion of crack and dust on the optical disc, but also in a case that the optical disc recording apparatus receives a strong vibration. When the focus servo fails at a time of recording, recording process is interrupted once, and the process is resumed after returning the focus servo. Conventionally, when the focus servo fails during recording the visible image, the pixel adjoined in a visible image is recorded to a separated position, and a visible image different from an original image is recorded.